Feelings
by AniMesXVIII
Summary: Phoenix goes to Edgeworth to ask him about his "unnessary feelings" Takes place after T&T and before disbarring and explains aspects of AJ. Oneshot.


_Okay, so this is my first PW fanfiction. It technically takes place right after T&T but could be anywhere after case 1-3. It kind of explains why Edgey isn't seen at all in AJ and why it seems Phoenix has had very little contact with him. _

_Well, hope you enjoy it. On with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney characters or the games rights. _

_High Prosecutor's Office, Washington D.C. 2:07PM_

"Edgeworth?"

"What is it, Wright?"

Phoenix stood in the door way of the high prosecutor's office rocking back and forth with his hands behind his back. Miles did not even look at him, but was growing tired of his presence by the second. Why did he feel he could just come and interrupt him in his office? There wasn't even a case he was working on! Why was this idiot here?

"Um, do you remember that time when you said something to me?"

What?

"What?"

"You know, right after the Will Powers case? Do you remember what you said to me?"

Um, no. How would he remember something like that—oh, wait that's right…

"Yes, I distinctly told you I never wanted to see your face again, and that condition stills stands just in case you were wondering, which is why I want you out of my office. Now."

Phoenix ignored him. "No. You said something else."

"Wright, I don't remember. Just tell what you need to tell me and get out."

"You told me that seeing me again after so many years gave you "unnecessary feelings," or something like that," Phoenix was twiddling his thumbs and had a nervous expression on his face, "and I was just wondering what exactly those feelings were…"

"…Annoyance, a migraine, nausea and slight indigestion…" Edgeworth explained, never looking up from the case file he was reading. "I remember well the cherry flavor of the Pepto-Bismol I had to take when I got back to my office."

"Oh, okay, then." Miles noticed the defense attorney looking remarkably relieved with his response.

"Wright, I am afraid to ask what you thought I meant by saying that…"

"Well, I was just thinking that it could be something that wouldn't be…mutual…"

"…"

"…"

"…Wright?"

"Y-yes…?"

"Did you think that I had…feelings…for _you_?" Miles wasn't sure if he should start laughing or puking…where did he put that Pepto-Bismol?

"I-I wasn't sure…I just wanted to make sure you…you know…"

"I assure you; you can put your fears to rest."

Phoenix had a stupid smile on his face. "I'm real sorry for bothering you over something so stupid, Edgeworth. It's just that Maya's been reading fanfiction lately and she was telling me about the crazy yaoi fangirls…and that got me thinking…"

"That I had feelings for you because of what I said ages ago?"

"Yeah."

"Wright, you are an idiot." Phoenix slumped in defeat.

"I know," he mumbled. "It's just those Steel Samurai/Evil Magistrate fangirls are some kind of scary…"

"Wait…what did you just say?"

" That the Steel Samurai/Evil Magistrate pairing is weird and fangirls are crazy, why?"

Miles looked up from his case for the first time since Phoenix entered his office. "Get. Out."

Phoenix looked at his face. He was livid! What did he say to upset the prosecutor in such a way? "Wh-what's wrong, Edgeworth?"

"I want you out of my office. If you cannot understand the special relationship they share, then I never ever want to see you again!"

"…what?"

"The Steel Samurai and the Evil Magistrate's unrequited love is magical! They are forced into battle but their real battle takes place inside their hearts," Miles ranted, a wild glare in his eye. Phoenix, who unknowingly awoke the wrath the ultimate fan_boy_, starting inching toward the door, feeling way too uncomfortable. "Their love is so misunderstood!"

This is where the prosecutor looked like he was going to break down crying.

This is also where Phoenix decided to run for it with some of his sanity still intact.

Once Edgeworth saw that the idiotic attorney had ran from his office he laughed and returned to reading the case file that had lain forgotten on his desk.

"I can't believe he fell for that…" the prosecutor chuckled to himself, "That will keep him away for a long, long time."

_Wright and Co. Law Offices, Washington D.C. 2:23 PM_

When Phoenix got back to the office he slammed the door behind him, locked it, and fastened the deadbolt. Maya took her eyes away from the television screen which was blasting the Pink Princess theme song. She smiled when she looked at him, but it didn't seem to reach her eyes. Phoenix's wide, scared eyes were not able to pick up on this.

"S-so, Nick, does Mr. Edgeworth have the hots for you?"

"N-n-no, h-he doesn't."

Maya's smile became more genuine and said, "Well, that's a relief. For a while there I thought we were going to have to take you two love birds to Canada…"

Phoenix didn't laugh at her somewhat decent joke. He just looked ahead, his pupils dilated, looking like he just saw a ghost, or something equally scary that he didn't see every day of his life. "Nick, are you okay? What happened?'

Phoenix just shook his head and started to walk toward his room. Maya thought she heard him mumble something about "fanboys" and "the magenta suit should have been a clue…"

Maya just shrugged it off, returning to her show. She didn't care just as long as she didn't have to battle too many people for Nick's affections…well, hopefully not too many men, atleast…

Uh, she meant, just as long as she could get free burgers and watch the Steel Samurai.

Yeah, that's what she meant.

_vonKarma Mansion, Germany 8:15 PM_

Franziska couldn't shake the feeling that her little brother may have just revealed one of her deepest darkest secrets to a foolishly foolish fool who fools fools.

She could have sworn that she told Miles Edgeworth if he ever told anyone, especially that fool Phoenix Wright or any of his foolish friends, that she was a Steel Samurai/Evil Magistrate fangirl she would kill him. And she could make it look like it was a bloody accident.

She would have to give her dear little brother a call.

_Yup so this is the end…was it what you were expecting? Are you disappointed? Did you think it was funny? Do you want to kill me cause it lacks Feenie Edgey yaoi goodness? Oh well, sorry I don't do that. _

_BTW you totally know Edgey takes Pepto Bismol cause its pink. Everything that man owns is like magenta. It's like Phoenix is Blue and Edgeworth is Magenta and we have to be the kids in the audience going "Look Steve! A clue! A clue!" Only Phoenix is more like Steve cause he's such a dumbass…I should make him wear a green striped shirt. Or maybe I should just make Steve Gumshoe. Yeah that will work. That game is totally Blue's Clues for teenagers…I mean c'mon. Court Room=Thinking Chair without a doubt. Franziska would be Periwinkle._

_Godot is the bully Green puppy._

_Oh and I say that it takes place in Washington DC cause the office is right across the street from the Gatewater hotel…Gee, that couldn't possibly be the Watergate Hotel could it????_

_**Objection!**_

_But in the first game it stated that Paris has a nine hour time difference to where they are!_

_**Objection!**_

_So? Prove it takes place in LA and someone tell me the time difference in France from the time difference in LA or DC. That is your homework assignment. _

_So leave a review much love will be given…_

_PS you know that Franziska is secretly a yaoi fangirl._

_PSS Virtual cookie for whoever makes me a Blue's Clues Phoenix Wright Crossover video and posts it on youtube…_

_PSSS If you really do that make sure you put the link in a comment and PM me or in a review for this story kay? thnx_

_PSSSS Steel Samurai/Evil Magistrate is my new OTP_


End file.
